


No Time To Waste, My Dear (I'm Feeling Electric Tonight remix)

by protect_rosie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: An AU of an AU, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, slight angst, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_rosie/pseuds/protect_rosie
Summary: There’s nothing more John wants in the world, nothing more than this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teshumai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teshumai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm Feeling Electric Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638194) by [teshumai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teshumai/pseuds/teshumai). 



> for teshumai!
> 
> i really enjoyed reading [I’m Feeling Electric Tonight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6638194) i thought it was a great piece and i really hope i did it justice! 
> 
> no beta, all mistakes are my own, if u see any glaring mistakes pls dnt hesitate to let me know!
> 
> enjoy!

John decides to finally act on his feelings the summer Ryan turns twenty one. 

They go to a show at a baseball park, and when he sees all these people with all these beads in various combinations, he feels a little out of place. He asks Ryan if he was supposed to buy some before going. Ryan tells him that people aren’t really supposed to make their beads, that they’re supposed to make them or get them from someone, as presents. 

“Do you want one?” Ryan asks, a little hesitant, looks nervous like he thinks John’s going to laugh in his face and walk away. John would never do that, especially not to Ryan.

“Ok,” he replies, calmly, and holds his hand out. 

“There’s a little more to it.”

They go through a few motions that Ryan indicates stand for  _ Peace, Love, Unity,  _ and  _ Respect.  _ At the end of it, John feels happy, pleased that Ryan’s sharing these type of things with him. 

John’s even more pleased when Ryan grabs his hand again and pulls him towards the crowd. It’s not a new feeling, being pressed around a lot of people, but it certainly is different. It makes hot and sweaty, in a way that makes him  _ want  _ skin to skin contact even more than usual. Ryan looks like he’s having the time of his life, and John just  _ wants.  _

So he pulls Ryan closer, and kisses him, just lets all those years of repressed feelings bleed out in an instant. Ryan’s knees buckle under him, so John has to hold him up. When he pulls back, Ryan’s pupils are blown wide with desire, so John pulls them out of the crowd and into the parking lot. He presses Ryan against the door of his car until he begs John to take him home. 

John can only oblige. 

//

Ryan wakes him up with kisses, and when John finally opens his eyes, he sees sixteen year old Ryan again.

It makes him freak out so much that he says a lot of hurtful things to Ryan, things that make him look like he’s going to cry at any second. He doesn’t though, he just gets up, gathers his clothes, and leaves. 

John’s left alone, feeling like shit, in an empty room that smells like sweat and sex.

This is not how John pictured this morning going. 

//

Ryan’s distant and snappish with him for the rest of the summer; John doesn’t complain because he totally deserves it. 

//

John watches Ryan pack. 

“You’ve got to let me get over you,” Ryan says, and it makes John’s heart sink to the soles of his feet. “And that can’t happen if I keep living with you in New York.”

“Oh yeah,” John says, a little disappointed before walking away. 

But no, Ryan has feelings for him, and John’s not about to walk from that. He walks back to Ryan.

“Don’t get over me just yet; I don’t want you to.”

Ryan looks like John’s just punched him in the gut. He doesn’t ever want to be the reason Ryan looks like that. 

“The reason I freaked out was because I saw you as that sixteen year old again, I watched you grow up,” John confesses. “It’s hard, well, it was hard to see you as someone different from that kid you used to be. I didn’t want to hurt you because you matter a lot to me.”

Ryan looks away.

“I wanted to make sure you knew that though. Let me make it up to you, let’s go out when we get back to New York. I know a place that I’m sure you’ll love.”

“You’re seriously asking me out on a date?” Ryan asks, eyebrows near his hairline. 

“I’m serious,” John smiles. “So make sure to look your best, not that it’ll be hard for you, because you already look so good.”

“Oh my god, shut up.”

Ryan’s smiling though, so John takes that as a yes.

//

John dresses up in his favorite dark wash jeans and black v-neck. He grabs his keys and wallet and leaves the house - he wants this to feel like a real date. He drives around the block a couple of times while Ryan finishes getting ready. 

The wind leaves him completely when Ryan opens the door. He’s wearing light wash jeans and a navy-blue long sleeve Henley.

“You look great,” John says. He tries to say more, but he can’t find the words. “Are you ready to go now? I can’t wait for the world to see how good you look.”

Ryan rolls his eyes, but closes the door behind him.

//

John walks with his hand on Ryan’s lower back, opens both the car and restaurant door for him. He keeps his hand on Ryan’s lower back from the time they go in, to the time they get seated. Their booth is nice, set by a large window that shows the skyline in all its glory. 

“You look really good there,” John says, smiling when Ryan kicks him under the table. “I’m serious, I thought there wasn’t anything that looked as good as the skyline until I saw your face.”

“How much more of this do you have stored in there, Johnny boy?” Ryan asks. 

“Well, considering I’ve been into you since I was nineteen, a lot more.”

Ryan blushes and turns to look out the window without another word. John counts that as a win.

//

They hold hands the entire ride back home, and they don’t even let go when they get into bed. John arranges them so that Ryan’s back is flush against John’s front, their hands still joined together in front of Ryan. 

“I never knew I could have this,” Ryan says, yawning around the word  _ this.  _ “But, I’m so happy that I can.”

“Baby, I’ll give you the world as long as you want me to,” John replies, and presses a kiss to the back of Ryan’s neck. “I’ll stay with you as long as you want me.”

Ryan squeezes John’s hand. 

  
There’s nothing more John wants in the world, nothing more than this.

**Author's Note:**

> link to my tumblr coming w author reveals!


End file.
